


The Odd Couple

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Facebook Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Loner Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: The biggest talk of the town was how the loner Castiel and Greasemonkey Dean seemed to be able to live together while being two very different personalities.





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is attempt number 2 at the roommate au challenge for the facebook group Supernatural Fanfic Writers and Prompts. The other one I started working on I decided to save for another time. This was just a little something that I hope you all enjoy!

Everyone was surprised when Castiel got a new roommate. Even more so when it was the town’s well-known ladies man and Greasemonkey, Dean Winchester. Many didn’t even know that the two men knew each other. After all, Castiel’s idea of fun was organizing this spice rack or going to the library. While Dean could be found at either at the local bar doing bad karaoke or at the local track racing the GTO he and his little brother had been building for years. They didn’t even have the same social circle.  
  
When asked how their cohabitation began, both men would laugh and glance at each other. Only those that knew them well knew that look. For that was a look of two men who held a deep secret.  
  
To others, their story was simple. Castiel’s car had finally left him stranded and Dean was the mechanic that came with the tow truck. This version of the story was simple and innocent. Dean was there for Castiel when he needed a hand. And when Castiel had gotten wind of Dean’s need to find a new place, he naturally wanted to return the favor.   
  
Again, to those that knew the two men saw the signs that there was more. There was the way Dean would give a full-bodied laugh when Castiel’s joke wasn’t as funny as he let on. Or the way that when Dean would tell a story, Castiel would watch Dean’s every move.   
  
There was also the way they moved. When Dean would be in the kitchen cooking, he would have Cas come and get the table set, or set out any item needed. When watching these two grown men in the small kitchen, it was like watching a carefully choreographed dance. The way they would reach around each other and let the other know that they were there. A simple touch to the arm. A hand at the small of the back.  
  
The most telling, even to strangers, that there may be more than just two men living comfortably together was the looks. There would be moments where the two men would look at each other and would be lost to those that surround them. Sometimes the would even gravitate closer to each other, lost in their own joke or story.  
  
There was a handful of people who knew the truth. They knew that the night Castiel’s car had broken down was also the night he felt that his world was over. That when Dean saved him, it was with more than a tow truck.   
  
It had been storming that fateful day. Castiel had chuckled at the irony of it as it matched his mood perfectly. He had lost his job. He was losing his house and his lover of nearly five years had been cheating on him for the last three of it. And the icing on the cake was the call from his mother, reminding him how disappointing he was to his family. When the serpentine belt snapped, forcing Castiel off the road to the shoulder. He took it as a sign.   
  
Dean wasn’t even supposed to have the tow truck that night. He had volunteered to transfer a vehicle for his uncle Bobby to Rufus’ shop. The grumpy old man preferred to work with the European models while Bobby had preferred American made. It was sheer luck that Dean saw the Lincoln Continental. After all, it wasn’t hard to miss. It looked like a pimpmobile and it stood out in the small town. Not to mention the driver didn’t match the vehicle. Dean had seen the man a handful of times around town. He had even remarked at how devastatingly handsome he was. He was hard to miss. The stark dark hair that was always looked as if he constantly ran his hands through it. His eyes a brilliant blue, that even though he wasn’t talking directly to Dean, he would get lost in them. And then there was the trench coat. He wore it as if it was some sort of protection. It was two sizes too big and honestly the man swam in it. But Dean wouldn’t want the man to change.   
  
What Dean had never expected pulling over to help was to find the man in tears, with a .45 on his lap. Somehow Dean was able to break through the man’s dark cloud. He found himself wanting to help the man. And he did. That night, after taking the car to the shop, he took Castiel back to the apartment that Dean had shared with his brother.   
  
He took the gun from under the driver’s seat where he stashed it, tucking it into the back of his pants before leading Castiel up to the apartment. He gave the Castiel warm clothes to change into as his own were soaked through with ice water and his pants covered in the mud he had fallen in. Dean had shown Castiel how to work the shower and stashed the offending gun in the old safe in his brother’s room, knowing that Sammy wouldn’t touch it.  
  
That night Dean had vowed to be Castiel’s friend and keep tabs on him as the broken man molded himself into the arms of a former stranger as the warmth and safety of Dean’s arms lulled him to sleep.  
  
Nearly a month later, Dean had called upon his new friend. He should have been celebrating. Sam was accepted into law school. Everything that the two brothers had worked so hard for had come to fruition. The double jobs for Dean. The long nights of studying. The nights of stressing over bills while Sammy slept and even the long days of talking Sam through various panic attacks. It all was happening and honestly, Dean couldn’t have been happier for his little brother.   
  
But he was selfish. He didn’t want to be alone. Even then while Sam was still in their hometown, celebrating with his friends, Dean started to feel the suffocation of being alone. Castiel didn’t hesitate to have Dean come over when he called. Both men had every intention for their get together to be innocent. Just two men having a beer and making fun of the movies on TV.  
  
At least that’s how they intended for it to be.   
  
The night the had both discovered that they were both touch starved. Innocent touches lead to more daring ones. Muffled laughs when lips are pressed together turned to gasps and broken moans. They find their way to Castiel’s bed where two lost men find something that they both had no idea that they were looking for. That’s why it didn’t seem weird for Dean to move in and Castiel didn’t hesitate to ask.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t perfect at first. Castiel couldn’t cook to save his life and Dean hated having to air out the house when Castiel would attempt it. Castiel would always apologize later with massages with a happy ending.   
  
Dean had a habit of letting the beer sweat onto the coffee table leaving rings. He would always forget to use a coaster and Castiel would always forget to be mad at him when Dean would apologize with kisses to that one spot on his neck.  
  
They did have real fights. Their biggest one was over money. Castiel, determined to make sure that Dean wouldn’t have to stress about money anymore, had refused to cash the checks he was given and when Dean started to give him cash instead, he had hidden it. Of course after yelling at each other. Both frustrated at the other for being so stubborn. When Castiel had had enough he had shouted at Dean asking why it was so important for him to pay. Dean shouted right back because he loved him and he wanted to support him.   
  
Given their history, it was no wonder they would have the stolen moments with each other. They were two of the oddest people to have found each other and live harmoniously. 


End file.
